The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle crash management apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance vehicular energy management performance upon application of external stresses, such as may occur upon vehicular collisions or crash events.
Stresses, and in some cases extreme stresses, can be communicated to vehicles under certain circumstances, including vehicular collisions or crash events. These stresses can cause related art power source assemblies to become detached from the vehicular frame and/or otherwise move relative to various elements of the vehicle. Movement of the power source assembly into the vehicular passenger compartment or into contact with fuel system components may result in especially severe damage. This movement can be influenced by a variety of factors, including the magnitude of the stress (such as resulting from crash speed), mass, stiffness, and geometric interaction of various vehicular components.